The Muppets (season 2, 2018)
The Muppets season 2 is where season 1 had left off and this time it's family friendly for everybody and this marks the romantic relationships of Kermit and Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Camilla, Fozzie and Doris and of course Link Hogthrob and Denise. It is to begin airing on ABC Network on January 2, 2018 just like every single Tuesday. Human Cast Members * Ben Stiller as Gary Jones, the owner of Jones' Plant Shop and Mary's husband (succeeding from Jason Segel respecitvely) * Jennifer Aniston as Mary Jones, the owner of Jones' Plant Shop and Gary's wife (succeeding from Amy Adams respectively) * Richard Kind as Melvin Katzenberg, the bus driver who drives Skeeter over to the Muppet Family Boarding House * Halle Berry as Safari Jane, the safari lady on Gonzo's Nature Show * Johnny Depp as Stanley, the driver of the taxi cab that Fozzie's 1 true love, Doris is riding in * Bill Hader as Detective Rodney, a mystery detective who solves the mystery that Constantine is Kermit's evil counterpart and that Kermit is the real life Muppet hero * Linda Cardellini as Chief Robertson, the chief who sends Kermit/Indiana Frog and his Muppet friends on a mission quest to find the Lost Chicken (a mini golden chicken statue) * David DeLuise as Camp Leader Jack, the camp leader who brings Kermit, Walter, Fozzie and the Muppet friends on a camping trip * Sigourney Weaver as Racer Coach Mona, the coach and announcer of the annual go-kart race * Will Smith as Jeffrey Robinson, the boss of the Happy Go Lucky Diner * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Kathy Thompson, their good friend and neighbor at their spooky fun Halloween house party * Eugene Levy as Reverend Albertson, the reverend of Oz-Hunt Church and a good friend and neighbor of the Muppet friends * Emma Thompson as Maria Johansson, the owner of the Super Party House (a shopping center) * Owen Vaccaro as Felix Watson, Toby Cooper's 8 year old nephew * Scarlett Estevaz as Katrina Watson, Felix's sister and Toby Cooper's 7 year old niece * Tom Cruise as Toby Cooper, Felix and Katrina's uncle in the series * Danny DeVito as Santa Claus, in the new television Christmas special * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Claus, in the new television Christmas special * Jack Black as Buddy the Elf * Will Ferrell as Hermie the Elf * Mark Wahlberg as Lucas the Elf * Eddie Murphy as Rodney the Elf * David Schwimmer as George the Elf * Mike Myers as Officer Richardson * Chris Rock as Officer Jackson * Jason Segel as Marvin Watson, Toby's brother and Felix and Katrina's father in the series * Amy Adams as Shelly Watson, Toby's sister in law and Felix and Katrina's mother in the series * Rashida Jones as Sophie Cooper, Toby's wife and Felix and Katrina's aunt in the series Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Robin, Captain Pighead, Uncle Deadly, Floyd, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Constantine, Dr. Strangepork, Blind Pew, Calico, Ernest Pleth, 80s Robot, Jerry Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Camilla and the Announcer (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, George, the Newsman and Frank Caricature (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Randy and Chip (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Doris (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter and Jill (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Miss Poogy, Wayne, Richard Caricature, Wander McMooch, and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal, and Dr. Neuter * Peter Linz as Walter, Droop, Rizzo, Statler, Bean, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Foo-Foo, and Flash (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) *Kevin Clash as Clifford, Mulch and Polly Lobster (voices) * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Pepe, Johnny, Croaker, Mahna-Mahna, Andy, Bubba, Howard Tubman, Jim Caricature, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster and Dr. Teeth (voices) * Julianne Buescher as Yolanda and Denise (voices) * John Kennedy as Blotch (voice) * Tyler Bunch as Thog, J.G. and Blustering Bellowpane Monster (voice) * John Tartaglia as Goggles (voice) * Billy Barkhurst as Nigel and Gill (voices) Season 2 Episodes * Episode 201: Link Hogthrob in Love (January 2, 2018) * Episode 202: ''True Family Reunion'' (February 6, 2018) * Episode 203: ''Gonzo's Nature Show'' (March 6, 2018) * Episode 204: ''Fozzie and Doris for Life'' (April 3, 2018) * Episode 205: [[Will the Real Kermit Please Stand Up?|''Will the Real Kermit Please Stand Up?]] (May 1, 2018) * Episode 206: ''Raiders of the Lost Chicken (June 5, 2018) * Episode 207: A Muppet Friends Camping Trip (July 3, 2018) * Episode 208: ''The Great Go-Kart Race'' (August 7, 2018) * Episode 209: ''Kitchen Business Excitement'' (September 4, 2018) * Episode 210: Halloween Night Excitement (October 2, 2018) * Episode 211: ''Thanksgiving Harvest Festival'' (November 6, 2018) * Episode 212: ''Another Christmas Party Show'' (December 4, 2018) * Episode Short Number 1: ''The Return of an Old Enemy'' (December 5, 2018) * Episode Short Number 2: ''Fire Safety Rescue'''' (December 6, 2018) * Episode Short Number 3: [[Muppet Family Game Night|''Muppet Family Game Night]] (December 7, 2018) Trivia Notice * Jason Segel, Amy Adams and Rashida Jones who appeared as Gary, Mary and Veronica in The Muppets (2011), return for this season as 3 different characters for some episodes. * Oz-Hunt Church is a reference tribute for Frank Oz and the late Richard Hunt respectively. * This show takes place right before ''The All-New Muppet Show'' and the upcoming movie, The Muppets Go Under Cover. * Don Rickles Memorial Nature Park is a memorial tribute for the late Muppets Tonight guest star, Don Rickles respectively. * Fisher-Reynolds Street, Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Theater and Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Public Library are memorial tributes for the late Carrie Fisher and the late Debbie Reynolds respectively. * Steve Whitmire, the former voice performer behind Kermit, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Twitch, Link Hogthrob, Andy and the Newsman, now makes a non-Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance as Boris, the waiter at Bowie-Rickman Memorial Cafe. * Joey Mazzarino, the former voice performer for Goggles, now makes a non-Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance as James, the security guard at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Shopping Mall. * Frank Oz appears in a photograph along with photographs of the late Jim Henson, the late Richard Hunt, the late great Jerry Nelson, the late Jane Henson and the late John Henson as well. * Kevin Clash, the former voice performer for Clifford, Mulch and Polly Lobster, now makes a non-Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance as Elmer, the postman who gives Kermit the invitation flyer for the winter holiday float parade and stage show. Gallery Knuckles' 4th voice actor.jpg|Ben Stiller as Gary Jones, the owner of Jones' Plant Shop and Mary's husband (succeeding from Jason Segel respectively) Mary Jones actress.jpg|Jennifer Aniston as Mary Jones, the owner of Jones' Plant Shop and Gary's wife Big's 4th voice actor.jpg|Richard Kind as Melvin Katzenberg, the bus driver who drives Skeeter over to the Muppet Family Boarding House Safari Jane actress.jpg|Halle Berry as Safari Jane, the safari lady on 'Gonzo's Nature Show Ice Cream Vendor new actor.jpg|Bill Hader as Detective Rodney, a mystery detective who solves the mystery that Constantine is Kermit's evil counterpart and that Kermit is the real life Muppet hero Chief Robertson actress.jpg|Linda Cardellini as Chief Robertson, the chief who sends Kermit/Indiana Frog and his Muppet friends on a mission quest to find the Lost Chicken (a mini golden chicken statue) Camp Leader Jack actor.jpg|David DeLuise as Camp Leader Jack, the camp leader who brings Kermit, Walter, Fozzie and the Muppet friends on a camping trip Racer Coach Mona actress.jpg|Sigourney Weaver as Racer Coach Mona, the coach and announcer of the annual go-kart race Jeffrey Robinson actor.jpg|Will Smith as Jeffrey Robinson, the boss of the Happy Go Lucky Diner Kathy Thompson actress.jpg|Julia Louis Dreyfus as Kathy Thompson, their good friend and neighbor at their spooky fun Halloween house party Reverend Albertson actor.jpg|Eugene Levy as Reverend Albertson, the reverend of Oz-Hunt Church and a good friend and neighbor of the Muppet friends Maria Johansson actress.jpg|Emma Thompson as Maria Johansson, the owner of the Super Party House (a shopping center) Felix Watson actor.jpg|Owen Vaccaro as Felix Watson, Toby Cooper's 8 year old nephew Young Zelda actress.png|Scarlett Estevez as Katrina Watson, Felix's sister and Toby Cooper's 7 year old niece Cameo picture 1.jpg|Steve Whitmire as Boris, the waiter at Bowie-Rickman Memorial Cafe Cameo picture 2.jpg|Joey Mazzarino as James, the security guard at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Shopping Mall Cameo picture 3.jpg|Kevin Clash as as Elmer, the postman who gives Kermit the invitation flyer for the winter holiday float parade and stage show Santa Claus actor.jpg|Danny DeVito as Santa Claus in the new television Christmas special Mrs. Claus actor.jpg|Estelle Harris as Mrs. Claus in the new television Christmas special Buddy the Elf actor.jpg|Jack Black as Buddy the Elf Hermie the Elf actor.jpg|Will Ferrell as Hermie the Elf Lucas the Elf actor.jpg|Mark Wahlberg as Lucas the Elf Rodney the Elf picture.jpg|Eddie Murphy as Rodney the Elf George the Elf actor.jpg|David Schwimmer as George the Elf Officer Richardson actor.jpg|Mike Myers as Officer Richardson Officer Jackson actor.jpg|Chris Rock as Officer Jackson Toby Cooper actor.jpg|Tom Cruise as Toby Cooper, Felix and Katrina's uncle in the series Marvin Watson actor.jpg|Jason Segel as Marvin Watson, Felix and Katrina's father and Toby's brother in the series Shelly Watson actress.jpg|Amy Adams as Shelly Watson, Felix and Katrina's mother and Toby's sister in law in the series Sophie Cooper actress.jpg|Rashida Jones as Sophie Cooper, Toby's wife and Felix and Katrina's aunt in the series Kermit photo.png|Kermit (voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from the late Jim Henson himself and succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Rizzo the Rat picture.png|Rizzo (also voice performed by Peter Linz, succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Bean Bunny picture.jpg|Bean Bunny (also voiced performed by Peter Linz, succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Statler picture.png|Statler (also voice performed by Peter Linz, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Richard Hunt respectively) Beaker picture.jpg|Beaker (also voice performed by David Rudman, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Richard Hunt respectively) Link Hogthrob picture.png|Link Hogthrob (also voice performed by Peter Linz, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson himself respectively) Foo-Foo picture.jpg|Foo-Foo (also voice performed by Peter Linz, succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Newsman picture.png|The Newsman (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself and succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Lips picture.jpg|Lips (also voice performed by Peter Linz, succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Flash picture.jpg|Flash (also voice performed by Peter Linz, succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Gil picture.jpg|Gil (voice performed by Billy Barkhurst, succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Murray the Minstrel picture.jpg|Murray (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, succeeding from Steve Whitmire respecitvely) Captain Pighead picture.jpg|Captain Pighead (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Uncle Deadly picture.png|Uncle Deadly (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Floyd picture.png|Floyd (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Robin's picture.jpg|Robin (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, succeeding from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Sweetums picture.jpg|Sweetums (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson respectively) Lew Zealand picture.png|Lew Zealand (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Crazy Harry picture.jpg|Crazy Harry (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Dr. Strangepork picture.png|Dr. Strangepork (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Blind Pew picture.jpg|Blind Pew (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Calico picture.jpg|Calico (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Droop picture.jpg|Droop (also voice performed by Peter Linz, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Constantine picture.png|Constantine (also performed by Matt Vogel respectively) 80s Robot picture.png|80s Robot (also voice performed by Matt Vogel respectively) Jerry Caricature.jpg|Jerry Caricature (also voice performed by Matt Vogel, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) Miss Piggy picture.png|Miss Piggy (voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) Fozzie picture.png|Fozzie (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) Animal picture.jpg|Animal (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) Sam the Eagle picture.png|Sam (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) Marvin Suggs picture.jpg|Marvin Suggs (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) George the Janitor picture.jpg|George (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) Frank caricature.jpg|Frank Caricature (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from the real Frank Oz respectively) Gonzo picture.png|Gonzo (voice performed by Dave Goelz respectively) Zoot picture.png|Zoot (also voice performed by Dave Goelz respectively) Beauregard picture.png|Beauregard (also voice performed by Dave Goelz respectively) Bunsen picture.png|Bunsen (voice performed by Dave Goelz respectively) Waldorf picture.png|Waldorf (also voice performed by Dave Goelz, taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself) Chip picture.png|Chip (also voice performed by Dave Goelz respectively) Dr. Teeth picture.png|Dr. Teeth (voice performed by Bill Barretta (taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) Swedish Chef picture.png|Tim, also known as the Swedish Chef (also voice performed by Bill Barretta, taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) Rowlf picture.jpg|Rowlf (also voice performed by Bill Barretta, taken over from the late Jim Henson himself, respectively) Jim caricature.jpg|Jim Caricature (also voice performed by Bill Barretta, taken over from the late and real Jim Henson himself, respectively) Pepe picture.jpg|Pepe (also voice performed by Bill Barretta respectively) Johnny picture.jpg|Johnny (also voice performed by Bill Barretta respectively) Sal picture.jpg|Sal (voice performed by voice Brian Henson) Dr. Neuter picture.png|Dr. Neuter (also voice by Brian Henson) Scooter picture.png|Scooter (voice performed by David Rudman, taken over from the late Richard Hunt respectively) Janice picture.png|Janice (also voice performed by David Rudman, taken over from the late Richard Hunt respectively) Wayne picture.png|Wayne (also voice performed by David Rudman, taken over from the late Richard Hunt respectively) Bobby Benson picture.jpg|Bobby Benson (also voice performed by David Rudman, taken over from the late Richard Hunt respectively) Mildred Huxtetter picture.jpg|Mildred Huxtetter (also voice performed by David Rudman respectively) Miss Poogy picture.png|Miss Poogy (also voice performed by David Rudman respectively) Wander McMooch picture.jpg|Wander McMooch (also voice performed by David Rudman respectively) Richard Caricature.png|Richard Caricature (also voice performed by David Rudman for a tribute for the late and real Richard Hunt respectively) Walter picture.png|Walter (voice performed by Peter Linz respectively) Wanda picture.png|Wanda (voice performed by Julianne Buescher, taken over from the late Erin Ozker respectively) Hilda picture.jpg|Hilda (voice performed by Alice DInnean Vernon, taken over from the late Erin Ozker respectively) Afghan Hound picture.jpg|Afghan Hound (also voice performed by Alice Dinnean Vernon, taken over from the late Erin Ozker respectively) Clifford picture.jpg|Clifford (voice performed by Ryan Dillon, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) Mulch picture.jpg|Mulch (voice performed by Ryan Dillon, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) Yolanda picture.jpg|Yolanda (also voice performed by Julianne Buescher respectively) Denise picture.jpg|Denise (also voice performed by Julianne Buescher respectively) Doris.jpg|Doris (voice performed by Louise Gold respectively) Andy Pig picture.jpg|Andy Pig (also voice performed by Bill Barretta, succeeding from Steve Whitmire respectively) Randy Pig picture.jpg|Randy Pig (also voice performed by Dave Goelz respectively) Goggles picture.png|Goggles (voice performed by John Tartaglia, succeeding from Joey Mazzarino respectively) Croaker picture.png|Croaker (voice performed by Bill Barretta respectively) Blotch picture.png|Blotch (voice performed by John E. Kennedy respectively) Arnie picture.png|Arnie (also voice performed by John E. Kennedy respectively) Nigel the Conductor picture.jpg|Nigel (voice performed by Billy Barkhurst, taken over from the late Jim Henson respectively) Category:Muppets Category:The Muppets Category:ABC Network